


Prompt 2: Kryptonite

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kryptonite, Tumblr Prompt, post City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus thinks about his relationship with Alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2: Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt given to me by my gorgeous girlfriend
> 
> Prompt: Malec to 3 Doors Down's "Kryptonite"
> 
> If anyone wants to give me a prompt, feel free to drop it off at my [Tumblr](http://my-lord-megatron.tumblr.com/)!

Loving Alec could easily be described as kryptonite. At least if you were to ask me. It’s strange really. As long as I’ve been around, I’ve never really been affected this strongly nor this quickly by one being. It was as if I’d been in a trance ever since he showed up at my door that night of Chairman Meow’s birthday party.

I honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you what it was about him that caught my interest. His blue eyes? They something truly unique. A bottle blue that almost seemed to change shades and tints as light hit the irises at different angles. How they flashed with anger, or lit up to an amazing chartreuse blue when he smiled. Or how they darkened after that first kiss.

Maybe it was the way he carried himself. He was always so soft spoken, hiding behind his baggy dark colored clothes to remain out of the spotlight. The complete opposite of myself.

Could have been his quick wit. The kid may be quiet, but he had a sharp tongue on him and an even sharper sense of humor when someone was able to get him started.

I didn’t dare consider the option that it was challenge he presented. He’d been so set on Jace that I’d actually been forced to work for his affection and attention.

It was worth it though. All the healing and the moral support. Every bit of it was worth it in the end. Being the one he sought out... 

There’s something truly amazing about watching a Shadowhunter fight. Or maybe it’s just Alec. The way Alec’s body moves with his weapon, an extension of his arm that is perfectly natural for him. The power behind every blow dealt and the resistance met with every block.

Humans are so fragile. And still they thrive. They adapt and they improvise on the spot.

Compare that to me, who has been around for more than a couple centuries and it’s amazing.

More so that one single mortal could be my own weakness...

Throughout it all he was strong and played the role of big brother. He was there for his sister and for his parents. But the second it was all over and just us...

I held him for hours while he cried.

He had nightmares that night, waking up in a state of panic or crying out for a younger brother that would never answer back.

I know what loss feels like. I’m not new to it nor will I get a chance to escape it as long as I continue to exist. It’s why I remained through the night, letting him ground himself through me. I offered the reassurance I could, calming his fears and whispering him back to sleep. With every fracture in him, my heart broke a little.

It’s amazing how one single person can change so much in your life..

My beautiful kryptonite...


End file.
